Curable resin compositions containing silicone resins have been known conventionally and are used, for example, as compositions for sealing optical semiconductors.
For example, the following is described in [Claim 1] of Patent Document 1: A curable organopolysiloxane composition comprising at least: (A) a branched-chain organopolysiloxane having in each molecule at least three alkenyl groups, at least 30 mol % of all silicon-bonded organic groups being aryl groups; (B) a straight-chain organopolysiloxane having aryl groups and having both molecular terminals capped with diorganohydrogensiloxy groups; (C) a branched-chain organopolysiloxane having in each molecule at least three diorganohydrogensiloxy groups, at least 15 mol % of all silicon-bonded organic groups being aryl groups . . . ; and (D) a hydrosilylation reaction catalyst . . . .